codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Jason "Rover" Terraman
Jason "Rover" Terraman was the second-in-command of the Truths and main character in Call of Duty: Impact. He was given the nickname Rover for his speciality of scouting and battling head on. History Jason was born in Atlanta, Georgia in 1997 to Marie Terraman and Frank Terraman. He lived in Atlanta until they were forced to move due to eviction. They moved to Charleston, South Carolina, where Jason's parents live to this day. After the 9/11 attack, Jason's father was forced into the line of duty in Afghanistan. On June 1st, 2011, Jason and his mother were informed Frank died in the line of duty from a raid on their outpost. Jason and his mother were devasted. Jason went through middle school and high school without his father, and graduated with only his mother watching, since he was an only child. He applied for the military, much to his mother's objection, and became a soldier. After showing his skills for two years, he was offered a spot on the C.I.A. It was a big honor, and he accepted. He worked for years with the C.I.A. and loved it. His career with the C.I.A. ended with a terrible shot to the shoulder. Jason left the C.I.A. and stayed away from active duty. Soon enough, Gen. Adam "Masos" Horlando saw his potential and gave him a spot on the Truths. Life with the Truths Jason was never bored with his fellow Truth members. They always were doing somthing. When World War III came around, they offered to help, but were denied. The years of World War III were long and hard. The ending of the war caused the Egyptian Rebellion. The U.S. got involved when the rebels threatened to invade their country and bring it down. The Truths were sent to take down the rebels in Egypt, and did. But they only defeated 1/3 of them, as the other 2 rebel armies traveled to the east coast of the U.S, beginning their invasion. The Truths went back to the U.S.A. and battled the rebels. After defeating them, another war took its place. The Rouge Russia organization used the Egyptian's invasion plan to blindside the Americans by attacking them right after their war with the rebels ended. The leader of RR, Dimitri Abramovich, declares war on Russia and the U.S, prompting the Truths to enter another war. Cartel Infiltration Trojan orders Rover, Dust and Ice to infiltrate the RR's cartel's base and retrieve files that indicate Abramovich's location. Rover is put in charge and they travel in their jeep to the abandoned parking lot in Los Angeles, the cartel's base. After clearing out many levels and killing many cartel guards, Rover finds the cartel leader, Alexi Bordemm, holding the files in his office, not noticing them. Dust, wearing a enemy uniform as a disguise, is ordered by Rover to go and question Alexi about the files and, if possible, take them. After Dust is put at gun point, Rover yells abort and fires at Alexi, missing and causing him to run. They chase after him and corner him on the parking lot roof. Rover takes the files but is taken by surprise when cartel soldiers fire on them from behind. The three jump off the building and parachute safely onto the ground. Rover, Dust and Hawkeye dash to the truck and drive off, succesfully taking the files. Category:Call of Duty: Impact Category:Call of Duty: Impact Characters